Welcome home
by Miss Momolo
Summary: My eyes were trying to see what was ahead of the red heavy curtains that hidden me from them. From my past. Was I about to face my past? I wasn't that sure anymore, it seemed that I'd buried the old me in my rehabilitation. Azula's back?


**Welcome home**

**Declaimer:** I do not own ATLA or their characters.

It was time. It was time. Finally it was time. Happy. Nervous. Grateful. Fearful. Faithful. Regretful. These were the words running through my head, and most weren't even my own thoughts to begin with. For the first time in my life my hands were shaking. For whatever reason? It was beyond me. It wasn't even me. I was new. I was returning. I was coming home.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming…._

My eyes were trying to see what was ahead of the red heavy curtains that hidden me from them. From my past. Was I about to face my past? I wasn't that sure anymore, it seemed that I'd buried the old me in my rehabilitation. If I try hard enough it would prove pointless because I can't remember much of my past. Only Mother. Would Mother by proud of me? Proud of how long I came, or that I at least made it?

I breathed in, I had to repeat that what I was about to do was what I wanted, not what they expected of me… I wanted to change. I wanted to be different. Not the same. Different. Not the same.

"She's here today," said brother and I remembered that he was there, on the other side, waiting for me, "from a long journey. Her pathways have crossed with mine and with yours several times but let's make this one count. Let's make this one worth it. She has climbed an uphill battle with herself for us. For her people. For her ancestors. For her family. And for her Nation."

_For me._ This was also for me. But despite this detail I felt a sum of praise. But there was still more.

"The biggest battle anyone ever has to face is that with our own selves. She has done just that and she has won. Her attempt is not in vain, we will not let vain, our Nation will not let this pass.

You might hear me today and not think of my present words, you will live in precedent. I am aware that she was not the best heir to the throne. But I am also aware that we cannot change the past… but we can change the future. And she has change herself, so let's not make her attempt meaningless. We are a Nation of forgiveness, let's make no exception.

Without further discussion I will like you to welcome back our lost heir, and own princess Azula!"

There was silence. Why was there silence? Had brother been wrong about his prediction? Was I foolish to believe I was ever to change their minds? In that moment all I wanted was to turn and run. I was doing so, but then a guard stopped me.

"You have to step outside, my princess," he said and I realized that that was what's wrong.

I nodded reluctantly as I took a deep breath and face the direction of what could be the total destruction of the last couple of months or an understanding of it. I would have to find out for myself.

The curtains were heavy on my arms as I pushed them aside and then I froze. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people and not from my own Nation but of others too. Where they all here to see _me_? Or where they all here to see me fail? Though once I took a further step, they finally saw me.

There was this one eerily moment of quietness and all I could hear was my heart increased its pace on my ears. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum…

Then there were screams and I froze even more at that sound. It took me another moment to realize they weren't screaming in utter protest, they were cheering.

My cheek felt warm as I took more steps as Brother instructed me to take them. Once I was by his side he said in my ear, "Welcome home, sister."

I was coming home. I was coming home. I was coming home. I was coming home. I was coming….

I was home.

The end


End file.
